When She Came Around
by CappyCoralyn
Summary: Meeting her was fate, becoming her friend was a choice, but falling in love with her is something he couldn't control. What happens when you fall in love with your bestfriend? Guess who's about to find out.


**A/N: **Well, Hello everyone. I know that I've published a fanfiction last time entitled "Just So You Know". That was probably a year ago and I couldn't believe how much I sucked at writing. Anyways, I've rewritten it once again in a much better way after finding out how much that wasn't going anywhere. Anywho, I might add a few details from that fanfiction in this new fanfiction. So, to anyone who might've read my (failed) work "Just So You Know" or "Hiding the Emotions", I suggest you read this much better version.  
>Also, I know that most of us like the JimmyTrue and Ryan/Lulu pairings but I'm sort of more interested with Ryan and True. I'm so sorry if it didn't catch your interest that much, but here goes. Also, I've only watched a part of the first season so I'm not sort of familiar with the time period during their school time, so, maybe the setting here would be True's second summer in MadStyle and the whole thing with Jimmy and True did not happen. Well, you get the idea.

**Disclaimer****: **Every character, title and anything else in here is not mine. True Jackson VP is made by Andy Gordon, a genius who's much greater than me and I respect him. So, thanks are all directed to him.**  
><strong>

**SHE CAME AROUND****:** **Hope Dies Last**

**RYAN **

_People say I'm a bit stupid. _

_Alright, alright. Sheesh. Let me rephrase that: People say I'm stupid._

_So before you get to any conclusions, let me explain this slowly for you guys:_

_Me = Smart. Get it? (Seriously, I can't make this more complicated than it already is.)_

_My IQ specifically states that I'm about Average – or at least that's what I remember. (Is it?)_

_So let me cut this short, I don't really understand why people refuse to see that._

_I consider myself like – who was that guy? The guy with the mustache... with that insane white hair... Frankenstein, right? Yeah, that one, I think. I'm just like him LITERALLY, no kidding. Except the hair and all those science stuffs that make my mind go dizzy when teachers discuss about it. Aside from that, admit it, I'm pretty close to AWESOME. _

…

_Shoot, I just killed my character off._

* * *

><p>Anyways, back to reality, it was an undeniably nice day.<p>

The sun was shining and the birds are – doing whatever they're doing and yeah, Ryan's still alive: Hooray for that!

This said person was sitting at a computer chair, right across an office desk at a completely professional place but before you get to any conclusions, let's get started with the fact that he doesn't own anything from this place – in fact, he shouldn't even be here, considering that it was eight o'clock in the morning. Also, he doesn't even work here – but then again, his bestfriend True was, so cheers to that.

A faint mutter from the said boy escaped from his lips after a crashing sound emitted from the computer. This had been the thirtieth time that Ryan was distracted by his thoughts. He placed the keyboard back down in frustration.

(And just so you know, he had been counting.) He wrote another mark on the paper just beside the computer screen. Yup, thirtieth it is.

He had been playing the blasted video game since yesterday – nonstop and it didn't seem like he was leaving the chair anytime soon. So, you could probably tell that he's not that addicted to video games – he's obsessed with it.

Ryan leaned back on his chair and twirled it around, his tired eyes closed. He opened his eyes just in time to look over the glass window, raindrops raced down – and he didn't even notice it until just now. It was amusing how video games could make you unconscious of everything happening around you. For Ryan's case, this isn't unusual or abnormal. In fact, this happens every second of the day.

Sighing, he turned back to the computer, and restarted with the game, holding the keyboard once again with such grip. The screen's light must have been blinding since Ryan blinked twice before giving his full attention to the game.

He yawned, reminding himself that he hadn't slept since two days ago, but then again, this was all normal. Variety of crashing sounds emitted from the computer as he pushed the keyboard keys loudly.

Before he knew it, he was saving the destiny of the world again… virtually.

* * *

><p>"Ryan?" True called out as she heard a loud noise from inside her office – a sort of static crashing sound. What the heck was happening inside her office? Oh wait – oh yeah.<p>

"Hmm?" a voice replied which True was particularly sure was Ryan, the way his voice seemed loud even in the smallest of thoughts.

"Did you even leave my office?" she asked with worry as she opened the door to her office just as quick.

He didn't answer, his eyes were still fixed upon the computer screen, and his fingers were frantically pushing the keyboard keys.

Silence usually means yes.

"Oh my god, Ryan. You didn't leave my office! You're wearing that same stupid shirt you had yesterday!" she told him, motioning over to his t-shirt, which was bearing the words "You read my t-shirt. That's enough social interaction for one day." – which, by the way, is rather rude, according to True. "Didn't you know that your mom's been searching – " she suddenly stopped and placed her hands on her hips, realizing that Ryan wasn't paying any attention to her. "Don't tell me you're playing that addicting video game again," she said in a stern voice, eying him.

Ryan was forced to pause the game and look up to see where the voice was coming from. Biting his lip, he realized that True arrived to work early. Oops, he should really check the time more often.

"W-WHAT? N-no! I just like pushing random keys on the keyboard, that's all," he nervously countered, then pushing random keys on the keyboard, so as to prove his awfully weak reasoning.

Another crashing digital sound came from the computer.

Awkwardly and abruptly, he saved the game and quited. Trying to be subtle, his hand quickly took hold of a pen and wrote another mark on his paper while murmuring. "Thirty-one."

"All night?" she asked in disbelief with one eyebrow raised, obviously disregarding Ryan's pathetic excuse.

"You know, True, I find it useless to tell the truth to you when you wouldn't even believe me. It takes professional skill to push these buttons randomly, just so you know," he answered, acting as if he was hurt by shaking his head. As soon as he was finished, he stood up from the computer chair, saying, "Excuse me while I do more important stuff." With that, he started to walk over to the couch, snatching the piece of paper at the side of the computer screen, then crumpling it.

She placed her hands up in the air in defeat and mouthing 'Wow' afterwards. She rolled her eyes, it was pointless and impossible to get the truth out of Ryan though it was very well obvious.

"What?" he asked defensively as he sat down lazily on the sofa, noticing the expression in True's face.

"Where's Lulu, anyways?" he asked, trying to change the subject as his head fell back, peeking out the open office door from where he was sitting.

He turned his head around to True again, waiting for a reply. She placed her bag at her desk and explained, "She won't be here today. Family reunion."

The word 'absent' flashed in Ryan's mind, which jolted him from tiredness, suddenly having an insane idea. "Well if that is the case, then I believe that I'm available for today – as your assistant. I mean, it's just for the day. It's not like I'd do anything stupid," he pleaded childishly to her with both hands together, displaying a sheepish smile.

She raised her eyebrow and said, "I don't ever recall a day where you didn't do anything stupid." She laughed, but then stopped when she saw his expression: a glare.

Sighing and giving up, she caught his hand and pushed it down, much like in rejection.

"Alright, fine. I guess a day wouldn't hurt. But, shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" she replied with a sigh, patting his clasped hands.

"Do I get paid?" he asked sternly, completely ignoring her question.

"No."

"Then forget it," he answered with his hands motioning as if saying "No way." He then reclined down the couch as he decided to sleep, pulling a pillow that fell to the floor.

"Five bucks, alright?" True asked as she checked her purse, browsing through it. She knew very well that Ryan would do anything for money.

Instantly, Ryan sat straight swiftly and offered a hand towards her – in a sort of professional way. "I'm glad we're making this agreement, Miss Jackson. I guarantee 100% pure services... or your money back – okay, maybe not that part," he said formally as True shook his hand with a chuckle.

Just as quick, he jumped from the couch and headed for the door. Before entirely leaving the room, he casted a glance towards True, who was watching him. He sincerely smiled and then said, "Thanks True." She smiled then nodded, suddenly finding Ryan amusing. He saluted with a chuckle and left the room, closing the door behind him, the image of True not leaving his mind just yet.

As he sat down the office chair behind the desk, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Talking with True was sort of relieving – even though it lasted for a small amount of time. She knew so much about him – granted that they've been bestfriends since kindergarten. Unusually, True's the only person who actually respects his... – ahem – weird personality. Though the argument of how stupid he really is still remains, True still finds a way to make him feel special. The need for him to be around the office, even if he shouldn't even be in this place since he didn't actually work around here. She gives him importance, the only reason why Ryan would insist on visiting her office everyday – sometimes even refusing to leave. Though, sometimes, he felt like he was taking too much advantage of True and her new job, but then again, he couldn't resist to drop by around her office just to check out if she's alright.

Sighing and smiling, he pulled the stack of papers set aside on the desk and started figuring out what to do with it. A note was placed on top of the stack, which bore the words "Organize according to date please. : )" Shrugging, he leaned back and flung the note away. Breathing deeply, he started to look over the dates, finding out that these papers dated back last 1991. "Oh come on," he muttered to himself in irritation as he started to organize the papers according to the precise order. Three papers later, he was bored out of his mind and he leaned back on his chair, half-prepared to take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Next chapter would be much better, sort of wanted to give a whole overview for awhile. And, seriously, I'm too lazy to add more things. Anyways, please subscribe and leave a review. And I really would appreciate flames. xD Thank you!


End file.
